


100 LOADS

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Creampie, JUSTREADIT, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: Cyncitymojo and I got this Idea





	100 LOADS

After no Jensen for 3 whole days due to the FBBC opening, Jared drinking with Chad and watching weird-ass porn, Jared came up with an idea.

It was a crazy idea, but Chad was all for it.

“Dude, you sure you wanna do this?” asked Chad looking from his phone to his hungover friend sitting in an overstuffed chair.

“Yea, why not?” asked Jared shrugging his shoulders.

“So, you’d let him use you like a cum dumpster?” asked Chad not believing where this conversation was leading to.

“He won't be using me. I'm the one doing this FOR him,” explained Jared, raking a hand through his hair.

“Ok, so what do I say to him to get him to give up his wild sea monkeys?” asked Chad as crudely as possible.

“I don’t know, come up with something, cause I'm not using yours and God forbid I am NOT asking Misha!” Jared stated as he got up off the chair to get a bottle of water.

“Ew, gross dude! I wouldn’t let that creep near my favorite sex-toy, never mind ask him for his Lactaid!” shivered Chad.

“My point,” said Jared plopping back down in his chair.

Chad pressed the call button and waiting to see if Jensen would answer.

Third ring, “Yea?” a very tired, very scratchy voice answered.

Knowing it was early in Texas, Chad tried to be as cheerful as possible. “Hey Jensen, buddy! How was the opening, man? Congrats dude!” Jared softly groaned behind his hands, knowing Jensen wouldn’t be thrilled.

“Chad? Why are you calling… Oh God… is Jared ok?!” came a very concerned voice through the speaker.

“Oh, yea JayBird is good. Saw him last night, man he got wasted. Anyhoo, I was calling 'cause he said you could help,” said Chad, trying not to get his friend in too much trouble with his boyfriend.

Jensen sighed, “Listening.” 

“Well I need at least a 100 loads of your man butter,” said Chad straight-faced and serious.

“Seriously? You called me at ass o'clock in the morning to ask me for my…” sheets rustling in the background. “Bye chad.” 

Line goes dead.

“Dude, he hung up on me.”

“He going to do it?” 

“Don’t know, he didn’t say. So, who do you expect to put his secret sauce up in ya?”

Jared just stared at him with an evil smirk.

“Oh no! HELLS NO! Ask Misha cause I’m not going near your ass.”

“Please, Best Drink Buddy in the whole world?” pulling his puppy like eyes on him.

Chad slumped down on the couch, knowing he would have to be the one to help with more than just calling his friend’s boyfriend.

***

Four days later

A package arrived with a note:

Hope this is enough… not sure what you’re using it for, but I better not become a father!  
Jensen.

“Hey man. What’s up?” asked Jared sitting down on the couch with a plate full of pizza.

“Jensen’s jizz arrived,” said Chad throwing the package at him. “So romantic.”

Jared chuckled and rolled his eyes. “He’s supposed to be home soon.”

“Alright let’s get this show on the road then, I don’t want to be here when he gets home,” said Chad as Jared lead him into the bedroom. “God, I can’t believe I’m doing this… sober.” he pulled on the medical gloves that were on Jared’s night stand, along with a syringe.

Jared took off his jeans and boxers and laid down on the bed, bringing his long legs to his ears. He was already prepped for this.

“Alright you ready?” asked Chad as he opened the bottle full of Jensen and got the first syringe, of many, full.

“Yea, let’s do this.”

Inserting the syringe slowly into Jared’s ass, Chad didn’t want to hurt him, he pushed the plunger down and watched as the white liquid disappeared.

Jared made a whimpering noise.

“You ok?” asked Chad, filling another.

“... I'm good, keep going.” said Jared trying to hold what was about 25 loads in him by now. His belly was distended a little, he was starting to feel full. His cock was hard as nails. Thank goodness he thought to put a cock ring on or else he would have lost it already.

At about the half-way point, the pressure on Jared’s prostate was insane. Chad did not blush at much, but when ‘Padzilla’ made a hard twitch and spontaneously squirted a bit, he felt his entire body go beet red. “Don’t you dare shoot me, Padalecki. Remember, I’m your best drinking buddy,” he said, beside himself with discomfort.

***

Nearly the entire bottle had gone inside him; he couldn’t take much more.

“Dude, it's like a car wreck, I don't wanna look but I can't tear my eyes away. Ugh, I am gonna need brain bleach, but you're leaking like a sieve and Jensen will be here in mere minutes.” said Chad as he closed the bottle.

“Put all that in my bottom drawer,” panted Jared shifting to his side, clenching his muscles to not lose any.

“You good if I leave?”

“Yea get out before Jensen get here.”

10 minutes later

Jensen was walking through the door. “Jay?” he yelled out in the seemingly empty house. He heard a low whimper coming from the bedroom. “Jared?” 

Jensen walked into the room to find Jared laying naked on the bed, silver cock ring wrapped around the base of his cock, just above his balls.

“Oh, baby. How long have you had that on? It looks so painful.”

“Just an hour,” panted Jared between groans, watching Jensen undress.

Jensen lightly ran his finger down Jared’s balls to his ass. “Mmm… you’re nice and wet for me.” He slowly put two fingers into him, the cum pushed up above his rim and dripped down his balls. “Babe, what did you use as lube?”

“You,” Jared groaned.

“What?” eyebrow raised.

“Y..y..you,” whimpered Jared.

Jensen got him up onto his knees. “Did Chad help you with this? Is THIS why he called me?”

Jared nodded.

“So fucking hot!” as he slammed into him, slipping and sliding in and out of him with ease. The liquid spurted out of Jared’s ass each time Jensen pulled out. It sloshed all over, soaking the sheets as he thrusted back in. 

Jared was nearly speaking in tongues as Jensen’s fucked out growls praised his dirty, insatiable, inspired man. He took off that cock ring and Jared came, screaming, on his dick and the pressure of the countless loads inside.

“Baby, you’re so filthy, marked up all over and filled to the brim. I’m gonna cum extra hard for you and add a nice. extra. hot. load. to this,” Jensen said just as his rhythm began to falter, and he made his final thrusts count. He slammed into his boy one final time and ground his hips against that muscular ass.


End file.
